The Mark Of Water
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Something strange is going on in Ben Tennyson's world, and his body. Is he sick? Going crazy? Or is it just Fate? Pairings: Vilgax/Ben/Kevin Kevin/Gwen Male Pregnancy Warning. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Prologue And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here we are, the first part of my Ben 10 chaptered fic, as promised! **

**I know it's a little odd, but I think that it's the best thing that I've written in quite a while. :)**

**I hope that you agree, but, tell me either way, please? I like reviews and helpful advice.**

**I want this fic to be a hit, so please help me make it become so?**

**Thanks, and see you next chapter! :)**

**P.S. This story was inspired by the story Changes, by yurfuturemanga-ka. There is nothing in common, or similar, about them whatsoever, I just felt that she deserved a mention for the inspiration she provided me. ****So, Thank You yurfuturemanga-ka! :) **

**I look forward to seeing how both of our stories progress in the future! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Prologue And So It Begins**

Vilgax, Conqueror of many worlds, watched from the comfort of his ship through the small bug's camera that his minions had recently installed, concealing it the night before in the left hand corner of Tennyson's bedroom, the corner furthest from the door so as to give him an unobstructed view of where his most recent nemesis slept.

A slightly taunting smile transformed his tentacled face as the pest of a boy rolled over in his sleep with what he thought to be an obvious moan of torment, settling down in his large comfortable chair for what he assumed would be a long night of enjoying watching Tennyson's nightmares from afar.

Tennyson groaned again quietly, reaching out for his pillow in his sleep, his eyes tightly shut as he clutched it close to his chest, curling around it into the fetal position in his bed. "_Nughh_, _Vilgax_.. _No_!"

The big aquatic alien's eyes widened at his sudden words, leaning forward in his chair slightly in anticipation, propping his chin in his right hand and watching intently.

"_Ahhh_, _slow down_.." Ben whimpered, confusing Vilgax as his body now thrashed beneath the blankets, his advanced camera picking up even the small beads of sweat on the human's brow. "_Hurts_! _Ohh_, _you_- _Guahh_, _so big_!"

"What the-" Vilgax growled, red eyes flashing briefly. "Of course I am big, Tennyson! My people are naturally tall."

Ben jolted up into a sitting position abruptly as his eyes flew open wide, the piercing emeralds in his face brilliant and intense looking as he clutched at his sweat-dampened dark brown hair with his left hand, the right covering his racing heart as he panted heavily.

"_Not again_.." Ben gasped out, shaking visibly. "Why does this keep happening to me?.."

Vilgax was completely bewildered by this point in his surveillance, watching in uncharacteristic silence as Tennyson shoved his blankets off the bed with a clearly muffled sob, revealing his sleek, pale chest with it's perky little pink nipples-

Wait.. _Perky little pink nipples_? Where in all the galaxies had that description come from?

His attention snapped back to the screen just in time to see the human male wriggling his slender hips with clearly unintentional provocativeness as he shed his earth undergarment, revealing his fully-aroused cock.

Ben spread his long legs then, arching his back with a soft whine, the sound so small and helpless as he began to touch himself, his thighs visibly quivering as his eyes slid closed.

Quiet, huffing pants parted his plump lips as he stroked himself, his hips beginning to thrust, pistoning unconsciously toward his own left hand as it moved faster suddenly, increasing the stimulation.

Vilgax honestly intended to turn the camera off and return later when Tennyson had finished and his teenaged hormones were settled, but something stayed his hand, and he watched intensely as Ben's completely naked body began to jerk and spasm on the bed.

Then, Tennyson came, releasing over his taunt, muscular belly with a ragged cry of completion.

"_Vilgax_!" Ben screamed, his naked body falling limp now, shaking as he stared unseeing up at his ceiling, uncaring about the mess that he'd made on himself as tears trailed down from the corners of his green eyes to wet his pillows.

".._I need you_.." his adversary whispered in a broken voice.

Vilgax just stared for a moment or possibly five, uncharacteristically speechless at this development.

He could think of no logical reason for Tennyson to be craving his presence and physical attentions.

With their past history, it was actually quite _ill_ogical.

Unless..

He flicked off the camera after taking one more long, lingering glance at the trembling, crying, naked and venerable form on the bed, feeling a deep, instinctive urge to go to the boy, to comfort him, pressing a small blue button nearby to call for one of his many slaves, feeling oddly protective of Tennyson's privacy.

"You, there," Vilgax commanded in a thundering voice when the slave appeared seconds later. "Bring me the locked box containing the calendar of my people."

"Yes, sir."

The creature left and returned in the same amount of time as it's first arrival, bowing respectfully as he came as close as Vilgax allowed in order to hand the box to him before stepping back silently, clearly awaiting any possible orders.

Vilgax unlocked the box quickly using the sea-blue swirling water emblem on a thick silver chain around his neck, pressing it into the matching carved slot on top of it's otherwise plain dark brown lid, lifting the old fabric calendar from inside, carefully spreading it out on the long rectangular metal table before him to study it's dates thoroughly.

And it just so happened that the past week, as well as the next one, coincided with the Mating Time for his people, the special time when the mates that were Fated for them were easiest to identify.

Why Tennyson of all beings in the vast galaxy would be Fated for him he did not know, but if the boy did indeed bear the Mark of Water upon his right shoulder, then the Bond could not be denied. By either of them.

"_Slave_!" Vilgax bellowed despite the fact that the creature was right behind him, replacing the calendar carefully within the box before relocking it.

"Yes, Master?"

"Change the course of the ship. We are going to Earth."


	2. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Visitor

**Thank You for your reviews!: **

**Emotionless Girl32, Moon-9215, Guest, Guest, I-Love-Trunks1, Nora Yaoi 93**

**Author's Note:**

**This story is Fondly Dedicated to Robin, a very interesting, very important lady in history who recently passed away.**

**I was very privileged to work with her for a short time at my store.**

**I know that I didn't know you for long, Robin, but it was long enough. I'm sorry that your life was so hard, but I'm proud of you for following your path, not the path that others tried to choose for you. **

**I will never forget you, and I look forward to the day when I will see you again! ****Give my kitty Bluestar a hug for me?.. :)**

**R.I.P Robin.**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 1 An Unexpected Visitor **

Ben was tired and cross the next morning, but he tried not to let it show, sitting at a picnic table at Mister Smoothy with Kevin, waiting for Gwen to return with their smoothies.

"Ben?" Kevin spoke quietly, drawing his friend's green gaze up to his face.

"Yeah, Kevin?"

"Are you alright? You seem.. tired. More so then usual, I mean."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," he admitted, biting his lower lip briefly.

"Oh? Would it help for you to tell us about what's bothering you?"

"I'm not sure you'd understand, and Gwen.. It would be too embarrassing to tell her."

"Really? How so?"

"I- I've been having dreams.."

"Nightmares?" Kevin inquired with some concern.

"Not exactly," Ben replied with a fierce red blush, glancing down at the metal table's smooth gray surface, then back up at Kevin after a moment or two. "..Erotic dreams."

"About Julie?" Kevin inquired, seeming to take their conversation in easy stride, strangely not appearing to be bothered at all by it.

"Um, no."

"About me, then?"

"Wh-What?" Ben gasped, his eyes widening slightly at the other male's question.

"I know that you're Bi, Ben, and it's okay. It doesen't bother me. I'm right, aren't I? You have feelings for me."

"No, I- I mean, I do care about you, Kevin, but.."

Ben's words trailed off as Gwen returned with their smoothies, setting them down on the table just as a large, sleek black spaceship landed in the Mister Smoothy's parking lot, the engines powering down and the hatch opening to allow a ramp to descend to the dark asphalt.

"Who could that be?" Gwen asked rhetorically in a quiet voice. "We weren't expecting any visitors, were we?"

"Beats me," Kevin replied with a smirk, leaning back against the table and placing his arms behind his head. "Isn't Regulation and Landing Permits your department?"

"Kevin, that's-" she began, obviously irritated about the slightly teasing jab at her expense.

Then she gasped sharply as Vilgax descended from the opening of the ship, instantly going into her battle stance, drawing on her manna.

Kevin moved quickly to stand at her side, the pair blocking the way to Ben, absorbing the metal of the table into his body for armor.

"Relax, puny humans," Vilgax rumbled in his deep voice, walking closer to them slowly. "I am not here to cause any trouble this time."

"Oh yeah?" Kevin drawled insolently, Gwen watching the exchange with obvious skepticism. "Then just why are you here?"

"I must speak with Benjamen Tennyson."

"Why?" Gwen asked, her green eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What do you want with my cousin now?"

"That is between me and Benjamen Tennyson."

"Oh, is it now?" Kevin growled, cracking his knuckles and glaring up at Vilgax, his black eyes actually menacing, instead of gentle and caring as they had been when he'd been speaking to Ben. "We'll just see about that-"

"Kevin," Ben interrupted him softly, watching from his seat on the picnic table's bench on the opposite side from where the other three stood, as he hadn't moved. "I need- I want to talk with him."

"But-," Gwen began in protest, clearly concerned for him.

"Gwen, please. I'll be alright. Just.. take your smoothies and move a few tables away, okay? He's not going to do anything that would hurt me, but that'll be close enough for you to get to me quickly should it become necessary."

"I don't like it, Tennyson," Kevin commented, his low voice almost a growl, but he nodded at his friend's wise words, drawing Gwen away by the arm gently after grabbing their smoothies.

Ben watched as they moved three picnic tables away to sit down together, though their eyes never left him.

Ben sighed softly, then turned back to Vilgax as the large alien sat down on top of the table since there was no way that he'd fit on the bench itself, seating himself so that he faced Ben and his sad emerald green eyes.

"Why are you here, Vilgax?" the small human male asked him quietly.

"I saw you last night, Benjamen."

"_Oh_, _crap_!" Ben gasped out, his beautiful porcelain face turning instant crimson with his embarrassment. "_How_?"

"A camera that I had installed in your bedchamber."

"That's- _How dare you_?" Ben stammered, clearly outraged at the invasion of privacy. "..Wait.. You- You called me Benjamen, not Tennyson.."

"Yes, Benjamen," Vilgax agreed, nodding his head slightly in his direction.

"Why would you do that?" he demanded, his green eyes flashing with emotional fire. "What's happening to me, Vilgax?"

"I believe that I can answer your question, but before I do, I will need you to do something for me so that I can be sure."

"What? Tell me, please."

"I need you to take your shirt off."

"_What_?" Ben yelped, obviously shocked as his face reddened even further. "This- this is a public place. I can't do that here."

"Then, turn around on the bench, please, Benjamen, so that I can see your right shoulder."

"..Okay."

Ben turned his back to the tall alien male, knowing that Kevin and Gwen were keeping both eyes on them, shivering lightly as he felt Vilgax tug his shirt down off his right shoulder, feeling overcome by embarrassment once again when a small moan escaped his throat as Vilgax's cool fingers brushed over his now bared skin with a strange gentleness.

"The Mark is there," Vilgax told him in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard by any of the rude, staring humans nearby.

"_Mark_?" Ben asked, his tone high-pitched with his nerves, turning back to face Vilgax as he removed his hand from his shoulder abruptly. "_What_ _Mark_?"

"It is called the Mark of Water," Vilgax explained, watching Ben almost nervously. "It is five wave-like squiggles that form the symbol of a swirling vortex of water, hence the name. The color is a deep shade of aquamarine. It looks beautiful against your skin, Benjamen."

"Um, thank you, but.. What does it mean?"

"It means that you are my Mate, Benjamen."

"_Mate_?!" Ben hissed, shock filling those familiar, wide green eyes, leaning closer to Vilgax now and looking up at his tentacled face, ignoring the strange looks Vilgax was getting from the rest of the customers around them at the other tables. "_How the hell_-"

"It's Fate, Benjamen," Vilgax interrupted him gently with an understanding expression, careful to keep his voice down as well. "It will only hurt us both to deny the truth. Please, allow me to care for you, little one. You know that craving that you feel for my touch?"

"What about it?"

"It's only going to get worse in the days to come. If you don't accept me by the end of the week, now that we are near one another, it could be deadly."

"Accept you?"

"Physically."

Ben flushed again, his green eyes flickering down to the table, then back up to Vilgax. "I don't- I.. What about you? Have you accepted it?"

"Of course I have accepted you, Benjamen. I had accepted you when I was but speculating about the existence of the Mark upon your shoulder. I would never deny the ways of my people, and so I cannot deny you, or your place in my life now."

"But what about your plan to conquer Earth?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Irrelevant, now. You are my Mate, and you are born of Earth. Our laws regarding Matehood forbid me, or any of my race, from harming your planet, or anyone living upon it. Our war is over, Benjamen. Will you give me the chance to live with you in peace?"

"Would you live on Earth with me?" Ben inquired of him warily. "Because I won't leave my family and friends, Vilgax."

"I would never expect you to do so. I will build a house, and you will visit me? At least until you feel comfortable enough to consider a more permanent arrangement."

"Alright. We'll make this work somehow," Ben promised, finally reaching for his strawberry smoothie and taking a sip with a sucking sound as it came up the straw and into his waiting mouth. "_Ohhh_, _so good_! Anyway, I guess that I believe all this Mate stuff. I mean, why else would you be actually being nice to me like this? But I do know for certain that I want you, and I don't seem to be able to purge the craving from my body.. But I'll have to tell my friends. Kevin and Gwen have to know so that they won't try to hurt you. And I'll have to tell my girl- _ex_-girlfriend. Man, Julie's going to be sooo pissed at me."

"_Julie_?" Vilgax actually growled softly.

"_Mmm_.. Yeah. Don't worry about it," Ben said reassuringly, finishing his smoothie before explaining further. "It's not like I slept with her. Actually.. I've never slept with anyone. Damn, my smoothie's gone. You want one? I'm going to get another."

"Are they good? I have never consumed anything from Earth."

"_What_? Smoothies are the best! You've never eaten _anything _from Earth?"

"No, I have not."

"_Ohhh_! I'm going to have fun with this!" Ben stated with a wide, excited grin. "Wait here. I'll be right back, I promise."

Vilgax nodded, his eyes watching Ben intently, protectively, the red, slightly narrow orbs following him as he went to get their smoothies, returning after a few minutes to sit down again near him, handing the large alien his smoothie with a wide smile.

"Here you go. One strawberry smoothie. You're not used to them, though, so I'd take it slow. Brain-freeze can be brutal."

"..Brain-freeze?" Vilgax asked, looking down at the Mister Smoothy cup in confusion.

"Yeah, the cold can hurt your head a bit if you drink it too fast. I don't have that problem anymore, since I get them so often."

Vilgax blinked, taking a cautious sip, his eyes widening as the flavors hit his tongue. "This is.. _good_!"

"Yeah? You like?" Ben asked, clearly eagerly awaiting his answer.

"I do like," he replied with a nod, wondering at the fact that his answer seemed to matter so much to the boy.

"_Cool_!" Ben replied before taking a long sip of his own smoothie.

"Benjamen?"

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he answered with a slight shrug. "Go ahead."

"You seem to be accepting this situation somewhat more easily then would be expected considering our past, as well as the enormity of the changes this will undoubtedly cause in your life.."

"And you want to know why?"

Vilgax nodded briefly.

"Well, I've never exactly been known to do what is expected of me. I'm something of an oddball, I suppose. I mean, I found the Omnitrix when I was only ten years old. If that doesen't seem like a slap across the face from destiny, then I don't know what does. And now this thing with you? Would trying to deny it and cause us both to suffer really help to solve anything?"

"No, Benjamen. The Water Mark is forever. I am.. sorry. I know that this probably is not what you would have wanted for your life, your future. Especially given this Julie.."

"_Shhh_. It's okay," Ben promised, the emerald green of his familiar gaze comforting as their eyes met over the metal picnic table. "Me and Julie.. Well, let's just say that we've had a lot of problems with our relationship. It really wasn't working out. The fact that I also like men seemed to bother her quite a lot as well. She couldn't really understand that about me, though to her credit, she did try. She tried very hard for me. Let me worry about Julie. I'll handle things with her tomorrow."

"Very well," Vilgax agreed with a brief nod. "I believe you, Benjamen. I believe _in you_. "

"_Mmm_, thanks. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How come all this only just happened now? Why not earlier?"

"As you already know, my people are basically immortal. So some of us have to wait a great number of years for our Fated One, or Ones. The Marking only occurs once every thirty years. You had not yet been born at the time of the last Marking, so I would not have known until now."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"But I am very glad to have found you, Benjamen, after all this time of being alone."

"I'm glad that you are not alone anymore, too," Ben said sincerely, smiling as he unthinkingly reached out to touch Vilgax's right hand where it rested palm down on the tall alien's knee.

Vilgax jumped slightly when he felt the surprising touch of Ben's warm fingers on the back of his hand, but he smiled back at him, the gentleness as Ben's fingers caressed his almost rubbery skin unexpectedly causing his heart to flutter in his chest.

"Benjamen?"

"Yes, Vilgax?"

"I-"

"_Benjamen Tennyson_!" Gwen said loudly, striding across the parking lot toward them, Kevin's larger form right on her heels. "What is going on here, exactly?"

"I.. It's not what it looks like."

"Really?"

"Well.. Okay, it _is_ what it looks like. But you have to let me explain."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. Well, um.. There's this Mark," Ben explained, turning his right shoulder toward them so that they could see it, pulling down his shirt on that side. "It means that I'm Vilgax's Mate."

"But.. Of course he is lying," Gwen stammered, her eyes widening as she glanced over at Kevin, then back to her cousin.

"He's not lying, Gwen," Kevin said, touching her lower back lightly with his hand, his expression unusually serious as he studied the Mark before Ben covered it up again.

"That's the Mark of Water, and it means exactly what Vilgax says it means. He and Ben are Mated for life now."

"And Ben's supposed to just accept it?" she asked, clearly outraged on his behalf.

"It's not really a choice."

"You mean that's it? But.. What about Julie?"

"It's done, Gwen. It has to be. If Ben doesen't take Vilgax as his Mate by.." Kevin glanced at them inquiringly, uncertain when this had all come about according to the calendar of the alien's people.

"By the end of this week," Vilgax answered his unspoken question.

"Right then," Kevin continued calmly. "By the end of the week, then Ben could die."

"_He could die_?" Gwen gasped, her outraged expression turning to one of horror. "How can you take that so lightly?"

"Because I've seen this before. There are several people in my extended family that found their Mates because of the Water Mark, and I know the signs. Ben has already made his choice. Haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," Ben admitted with a happy little smile. "I want this, guys. We'll make it work, together."

"B-But- This is _insane_! You two have been enemies for years, and now everything's all roses and kisses?"

"There haven't been any kisses yet," Ben stated in reply, his cheeks blushing pink and his green eyes glittering slightly at the thought of it.

"_Ewww_, _Ben_! I don't even want to picture that!"

"No one asked you to, Gwendolyn," he snapped, clear steel in his tone now. "What happens, or what _will_ happen, when me and Vilgax are alone together is our business. Got it?"

"Of course, Ben," Kevin spoke, his tone placating, trying to defuse a possible argument before it really got started. "No one's going to pry into your love life. I'm more concerned about how your parents, and Max, are going to take this news."

"_Oh_! Mom and Dad!" Ben gasped, his eyes widening, expression suddenly anxious. "Grandpa!"

"Way to go, Kevin," Gwen chastised him, sighing quietly. "Add more stress to an already awful situation."

"Sorry," Kevin apologized quickly. "And it's only awful if Ben thinks it is. Clearly, he doesen't."

"No, I don't," Ben agreed, seeming to calm somewhat at the reminder of his feelings on this matter. "It'll be okay. I mean, yeah, Vilgax may have been a jerk before, but, well.. I've always secretly admired him for going after what he wanted. Even though what he wanted was wrong and hurt people."

There was silence for a few minutes as they all stared at Ben, Vilgax's expression shifting as his eyes fixated on his Mate, looking at him as though he'd never seen anything so confusing and wonderful.

"Benjamen.. I am not entirely sure that I deserve you."

"That's the great thing about love, Vilgax, you don't have to. Love just is, and there's not always a logical reason for it."

"Love? Well, of course I love you, Benjamen. But how could you possibly love me already after everything that I've put you through?"

"I don't know, really," Ben replied with a slight shrug and another smile. "I just know what I feel. So, this.. thing between us? Is there anything else that I should know before we.. Um, you know?"

"Yes. When you are ready for that, or if I suppose, since you might not even want- And you'd have to be willing, of course, but.."

"What is it, Vilgax?" Ben asked softly, reaching out to touch his hand again gently. "Just tell me. I won't freak out, I promise."

"It is possible for you to give birth to my- _Our_ children."

"Great, mutant babies," Gwen commented sarcastically.

"Gwen, _please_.." Ben whispered pleadingly, sounding wounded for the first time since this had started. "That wasn't necessary. This is hard enough without you being cruel about it. Besides, you're part alien, too. All three of us are."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Ben," she said sincerely, clearly regretful for letting her mouth speak before her heart. "I guess it's just.."

"Because it's Vilgax?"

"Yes, because it's Vilgax."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ben sighed quietly. "You're going to have to let that go, Gwen. For me."

"_Let it go_?" Gwen gasped out, clearly shocked at her cousin's request. "How can I just let it go? He's tried to kill us over and over again for years. _Years_, Ben!"

"I have already let it go. I know what he's done, Gwen, but I've already forgiven him. I had to. Because I love him. Everything's different now."

"Yes, it is," Vilgax agreed with a nod and another rare smile. "And any babies that Ben and I had would not be mutants. They would be human, or of my people. Even a mixture if there was more then one child. There's no way to predict which they would be, either. It's random selection every pregnancy."

"Well, I'm too young for children right now, anyway, even if I do decide that I want them," Ben said firmly, frowning as he finished his second smoothie. "We should go before I spend any more money on these. I may have a slight smoothie addiction."

"Go?" Gwen asked in confusion. "Go where?"

"Home, of course. I want to go home. My parents aren't there right now, and I'd like to spend some time alone with Vilgax."

Gwen made a face despite her best effort.

"_Watching a movie_, _Gwen_," he chastised her with an annoyed frown. "I know that I'm sort of on a time schedule with this Mating, but I'm not going to rush into it or anything. I'll take my time while I can. When it feels right, I'll know it."


	3. Chapter 2 Being With You

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**I-Love-Trunks1, Balthazar (Guest) (I'm glad that you like it! :) I think it can be spelled lots of ways. That was how I wanted to spell it for this story, that's all. :))**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 2 Being With You**

"Well, this is it," Ben said to Vilgax with a slightly shy smile once they arrived at his parent's home. "I'd give you a tour, but that should probably wait for the morning, since my mom and dad should be back shortly. They never bother me once I'm in my room for the night."

Vilgax watched in silence as Ben gathered up a bunch of bags of different earth snacks in his arms, following after Ben down the hallway as he headed for his bedroom.

"Go ahead and lay down," Ben instructed, smiling as he gestured to his bed with his chin, setting down all the food on his bedside table. "I'll get the movie set up."

Vilgax nodded, pleasure filling his chest as he sat down, stretching himself out in his Mate's bed, though his large feet hung over the edge of the mattress because he was so tall.

Ben started the movie before coming back to the side of his bed, surprising Vilgax when he climbed in and curled up beside him, placing his back against Vilgax's chest and tugging his big right arm over his smaller body to cover his slender waist so that they were snuggled together.

"_Mmmm_," Ben hummed contentedly in the back of his throat as he was covered with comforting warmth as Vilgax draped a nearby green fleece blanket over him tenderly. "I never thought that I'd be watching Star Wars with Vilgax the Conqueror, but this is nice."

"Yes, nice.." Vilgax rumbled softly in his ear. "It is nice just to be with you, Benjamen."

"You know, it's okay for you to just call me Ben like everyone else does."

"I like your full name, Benjamen," he explained quietly to him. "And I use it out of love and respect for you."

"Oh. I like that.." Ben said in reply, not realizing that his voice came out as a soft purr.

"..Ben?"

"Yes, Vilgax?"

"I know that you want to wait a while yet before doing anything too.. intense, but would it be alright if I just kissed you a little?"

"Um.. okay," Ben said with a nod, his green eyes slightly wary, though he shifted onto his back willingly enough when Vilgax tugged at his right shoulder gently.

Vilgax hovered above him, their eyes meeting, holding Ben's gaze with his own as he lowered his head down to press their lips together lightly, then harder when the human's silken lips parted for him as Ben sighed, stretching under him a little and arching his back.

"_Wow_!" Ben gasped sharply when their kiss ended, panting quietly as he looked up at him with now wide green eyes. "That was- _wonderful_!"

"Better then Julie?"

"I'd prefer not to compare you, but, yes. Julie was nice, and I have no real problem with girls, as I said, but, I don't know.. Something about that kiss just.. _Damn_!"

"It is Fated, Benjamen. _We_ are Fated. I can take care of you. I can give you so much pleasure, when you are ready to accept that from me."

"If 'pleasure' means more of those kisses, then I am so game!"

Vilgax smiled at his Mate's enthusiasm, leaning down to kiss him again, shocked when Ben's lips parted once more and the human male shyly pressed the wet tip of his hot tongue to Vilgax's lips tentatively.

Ben moaned softly when Vilgax opened his mouth and twined his tongue with his, trembling as he slid his arms around Vilgax's neck and arched his back again, pressing their hips together with a low whimper.

"_Vilgax_, _Gods_!" Ben gasped breathlessly, clinging to him with another moan of pleasure. "I know that I'm not ready just yet, but _fuck_ this makes me want to have you inside me.."

"It is alright, Benjamen," he comforted him in quiet tones. "Just rest. Tomorrow is another day. Sleep. I am here."

Ben smiled, turning his body to face Vilgax's and snuggling ever closer to the large alien's chest under the blanket, drifting off to sleep gradually without another word as he relaxed in his warm embrace.

* * *

The next morning after they woke up Ben waited until his parents left for work before giving Vilgax a quick tour, then leading him to the kitchen.

The large alien leaned against the counter out of Ben's way as he made them a nice breakfast of fried eggs, bacon and ham, freshly squeezed orange juice, and waffles with fresh strawberries and cream.

They sat at the table after everything was set up, smiling at each other over the table as they ate.

"I'd like to live with you, Vilgax," Ben spoke up after a while, breaking the peaceful silence. "As soon as you have a house, of course. I'm going to break it to Julie today, and my parents and grandpa tomorrow. Can you have it done by then? I know you have lots of men under your command. It's just.. I'm not sure how they're going to react to this, and.. I might need somewhere to go quickly if they react to it badly.."

"Of course I can," Vilgax soothed him, touching his right shoulder over the Mark that proclaimed Ben as his tenderly. "I will contact my ship so that they know to get started on it right away. That way I can go with you for your conversation with Julie."

"Um, actually.. I think that I should talk to her alone, okay? How about you just get started on the house while I deal with her? Please? I will join you a bit later."

"Oh. Well, if that is what you want."

"I think that it would be easier."

"Very well, then," Vilgax replied, appearing reluctant to allow him to go alone to speak with Julie.

"..Wait.. Are you worried that if I go without you, she'll convince me to stay with her?"

"I- Maybe, yes," he admitted, looking embarrassed as Ben's beautiful green eyes looked up at him.

"You don't have to be, I promise. I _want_ to be with _you_, Vilgax. Now, here's my cell phone number incase you have any questions for me about my opinion on our house, alright?"

"Yes," he replied with a nod, his big, muscular arms pulling Ben closer to kiss his lips with a smile.

"_Mmm_.." Ben hummed, panting softly as his green eyes shone now with pleasure at the kiss. "I'll see you later, yes?"

"Of course, my Benjamen. Later."

* * *

Ben called Julie quickly using his cell phone, and they met up at Mister Smoothy, though for once Ben didn't get one, not really feeling in the mood where he sat across from Julie at the same table that he and Vilgax had shared as she sipped at hers.

Ship was curled up at her feet, beeping quietly under the table.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about, Ben?" Julie asked him, her expression concerned as she studied his expression. "It sounded pretty serious over the phone."

"It is," Ben confirmed, glancing down at where his hands rested in front of him on the table, then back up at her face. "I have to break up with you, Julie. I'm sorry."

"_What_? Why?" Julie gasped, Ship beeping louder now in response to her obvious upset. "If this is about the fact that you like men too, I already promised you that I can handle that.. Besides, you chose me, right?"

"No, Julie, that's not it.." he said in reply, sighing as he turned his back to her, pulling down his t-shirt on the correct side to reveal the Mark. "It's this."

"_The Mark of Water_! _Oh_, _Ben_.." Julie exclaimed softly, reaching out with a hand to touch both of his lightly when he turned back around to look at her once more. "You're leaving me because you've been Mated to one of Vilgax's people."

"Hah. Try Vilgax himself."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," Ben tried to soothe her. "It's okay. I actually.. I really like him, Julie. He's been so kind to me. So patient."

"He's tried to kill you numerous times over the years that you've known each other, Ben," she replied with obvious concern.

"So has Kevin, and he's with Gwen now," Ben contributed to their conversation logically. "And besides, if you know what the Mark means, then you know that's all in the past now. He really does love me. I can tell, Julie."

"Have you told your parents and your grandfather yet?"

"No, I haven't. I'll inform them tomorrow. I wanted to come to you first. I hope that we can still be friends?"

"Of course we can, Ben."

"Good," he said with a smile, his voice more serious as he continued softly. "You might want to keep touching me to a minimum, though. At least when Vilgax is around. He seems to have a problem.."

"Jealously?" Julie inquired warily now. "That's not good, Ben."

"No, he's not jealous.. It's more like.. scared."

"_Scared_?" she asked incredulously. "_Vilgax_ is scared?"

"Yes, scared. He's frightened that I'll change my mind about being with him regardless of the possible risk to my life because of our past."

"Would you?"

"No. I want to be with him, Jules. We had our first date last night, of sorts, and it was amazing. I really did enjoy it."

"Really? What did you do?"

"We watched Star Wars, if you can believe it."

"That's it? Not that that isn't cool, but.."

"Well, I was pretty tired after everything that's happened lately. I actually fell asleep beside him, but I did make us a nice breakfast this morning. He seemed to really enjoy the food."

"You mean he slept over? In your bed?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Then how do your parents not know?"

"I was already in my room with him before they got home, and they were at work before we woke up and came out. They never go in my room. And if they want to talk, they knock and wait for me to come out to them."

"Oh. Okay."

Ben nodded. "But it's not like we did anything physical, really. Well.. Okay, we _did_, but only kisses."

"Is he a _good_ kisser?" Julie asked him curiously.

"Yes," he admitted with a fierce red blush at her question.

"Better then me?"

"I'd rather not compare.."

"It's okay, Ben. I won't be offended, or hurt. I promise."

"..They were better," Ben replied after a few moments hesitation. "I'm sorry, Julie."

"Really, Ben, it's okay," Julie said softly, touching his hands again with one of hers for just a brief moment. "I care about you, and I want you to be happy. As long as he makes you happy, then it's okay."

"Thanks, Julie," he said with a sunny, grateful smile.

"Of course."

"Well, I should get going. He'll be waiting."

"Can I come with?"

"Um, sure, I guess. If it won't make you uncomfortable to be around us both this soon."

"I'll be fine, Ben. You'll see."

* * *

Ben called Vilgax first to find out where he was, then he dialed up Gwen as he and Julie walked together toward where his new house was being built already, Ship following after them with adorable sharp whistles and beeps.

"Gwen? Hi. Yeah, I'm okay. I promise. Look, I need a favor. I need a building permit for me and Vilgax. Yes, I told Julie. She's fine, Gwen. She's with me. She wants to meet him. No, I haven't told my parents yet. I will tomorrow night. Yes, he'll be with me tonight, and when I tell mom, dad and grandpa. Okay, thanks, Gwen. We'll see you and Kevin tonight. Bye."

"Can she get you what you need?"

"Yes. Her and Kevin will bring it over tonight. Mom and dad both work late, so I won't have to explain Vilgax's presence until tomorrow."

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, arriving at the spot where the house was being built after only a few more minutes, causing Ben to smile wide when he realized that their home would be within walking distance of Mister Smoothy's.

Ben greeted Vilgax with another big smile, clearly surprising the tall alien when he threw himself at him without hesitation, burrowing into his large arms like an adorable little brown-haired mouse and curling close against his chest, cuddling into his sudden embrace with a quiet, almost purring sound of happiness.

"Am I to interpret from this that you missed me, my Benjamen?" Vilgax inquired in his deep voice.

"Yeah, I missed you. I missed you a lot," Ben answered him, drawing away reluctantly after a few minutes, though he did reach out to take Vilgax's hand with his affectionately. "Vilgax, this is Julie. She wanted to meet you. Officially. Be nice."

"Greetings, Julie. Ben has told me about you."

"Good things, I hope?" she asked, looking slightly intimidated by his height and clear muscular strength which was fully capable of snapping her like a twig if he chose.

"I am not exactly an authority on human interactions."

"Oh. Of course. Well, I just want you to know that I don't mind. About you and Ben, I mean. We weren't really working out as a couple, and I think that we'll do much better at being just friends. I can already tell that you've made him happier in two days then I ever have."

"Thank you, Julie," Vilgax replied, seeming perplexed by the fact that she didn't seem to be upset about losing her boyfriend. "I am doing my best for him, that is all anyone can do."

"Don't say that, Vilgax," Ben said firmly, his beautiful green eyes flaring with his clear passion about the subject. "You're a great Mate to me, and don't let anyone ever try to tell you any different. Now, how about you show me around here, and we'll talk about what we need, and what we want, for the house, hmmm? Gwen and Kevin will be bringing our building permit over to my parent's house tonight…."


	4. Chapter 3 Entwining Hearts

**Chapter 3 Entwining Hearts**

Ben and Vilgax headed back to his parent's home a few hours later, meeting Gwen and Kevin at the door.

Ben unlocked it so that they could all go inside together.

Gwen, Ben and Vilgax all signed the document that she had brought with her, they as the owners of the house, and Gwen as the one who had given Vilgax authorization to build it, as that was her job.

After that they all sat in the living room and just talked, discussing what Ben's future would be like now that he and Vilgax were Mated for life.

"Are you sure that your parents will be able to handle this, Ben?" his cousin asked him in concern where she sat on the sofa with Kevin. "I mean, it's not exactly.."

"Normal?" Ben asked with a soft laugh where he sat in Vilgax's lap, his smaller body curled close against his with obvious contentment where the large alien was seated in his father's big dark-blue fluffy armchair facing Kevin and Gwen at an angle. "Since when have I ever been normal, though? But seriously, I really don't know, Gwen. It's not like it's an option. No matter what their reaction is, I have to be with him."

"There's something I have to tell you both," Kevin said abruptly, leaving Gwen's side to move to a chair closer and across from their's. "Gwen and I have already discussed this amongst ourselves, and you need to know as well."

"If it has to do with a way that I can 'escape' Vilgax, then I'm not interested," Ben said firmly. "I've made my choice. I want him."

"No, that's not it, I swear," Kevin promised, looking almost embarrassed now for some reason yet to be revealed. "It's that.. I've started having dreams, too. About you both. And there's this."

Kevin stood up, shocking Ben and Vilgax both when he turned his back to them and lifted his shirt up over his head and off, revealing a Mark identical to Ben's on his right shoulder.

"Wh- What does this mean?" Ben stammered, his green eyes widening as he looked toward Vilgax, then back to Kevin. "There's not another of your race nearby, is there?"

"No, my Ben," Vilgax answered him quietly. "And it would not matter if there was in this case. He said that his dreams are about you and I. Therefore, he belongs to us."

"But, Gwen- I mean, they're.. You're.."

"It's like you said, Ben," she replied softly, obvious sadness in her voice. "There's no choice. If he's meant to be with you and Vilgax, then I can't stop it. It would only hurt all of you."

"..But.. You're being hurt, Gwen.."

"I'll be okay, Ben. I have to be."

"When did your dreams start?" Vilgax asked Kevin then.

"The night after you arrived. I think you triggered it in me when you came for Ben."

"That means that Ben is more attuned to me and my needs, though it makes you no less our Mate, of course. How do you feel about this?"

Gwen stood up at that point in their conversation, slipping out of the room to the kitchen to give them privacy for this more intimate discussion.

"Well.. I do have feelings for Ben," Kevin admitted without guilt. "I sort of have for a while now, which I did tell Gwen. If this hadn't happened, I would have figured out a way to have them both, but I can't ask Gwen to be involved in this. It wouldn't be fair to her. As for you, I know I have to be intimate with you because of the Mark, but there aren't any rules about how far exactly we have to go in that intimacy, and I have no interest whatsoever in being penetrated by either one of you. At least, for right now. Maybe further on down the road, when I get more used to this. But I'm not making promises."

"It's okay, Kevin," Ben stated with obvious sympathy, reaching out to take Kevin's hand, linking his other one with Vilgax's tightly. "We'll figure this out, together."

Gwen returned just then, seeing their clasped hands, though she didn't say anything. "I'm going to head on home, guys. I'll see you later, okay?"

Ben and Kevin nodded, watching her as she left without another word.

"I hope she'll be okay," Ben said softly, his green eyes looking worried about his cousin.

"She will. She's very strong."

"How can you just take this so easy, Kev?"

"I'm not, Ben," Kevin admitted, squeezing his hand gently where he still held onto it tightly. "I feel.. really bad about it. But what else can I do? I can't ask her to be with me now. Surely that's too much to expect of her?"

"Not if she really loves you."

"No one could love anyone that much, Ben."

"I do."

"What?"

"I know that you're our Mate, so it's not quite the same thing, but I'm willing to share Vilgax with you. Share _myself_ with you."

"Gwen's a woman, Ben. She's not that logical. Women think with their heart. Men think with their-"

"_Kevin_!" Ben actually yelped, cutting him off quickly and clinging to his hand tighter now, doing the same with Vilgax's as well. "Please don't go there. This isn't about sex. Not for me. I've never even had sex before. It's about needing to feel connected to you both. Loved. I need to be loved and taken care of, Kevin. To know that I can rely on both of you. I guess if that makes me woman-like, then I'll be your woman. As long as you both really do care for me, then it's okay."

Silence fell for a few minutes before Ben spoke up again softly. "We should go to my room soon. My parents will be back in a little while. I'd rather have them find out tomorrow as I planned, not tonight."

Vilgax nodded, releasing Ben's hand reluctantly in order to stand wordlessly and lift him up into his arms, cradling him against his broad chest as he headed for Ben's room with Kevin following along behind them, his fingers still twined with Ben's intimately.

Kevin released Ben's hand then as well in order to shut the door to his friend's bedroom and lock it behind them, watching Vilgax lay Ben down on his bed tenderly.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Kevin suggested to them. "All three of us can't fit in your bed, Ben. Not comfortably, anyway."

"We'll all sleep on the floor," Ben declared firmly, standing and moving the blankets and pillows to his bedroom floor quickly. "It won't be as comfortable as a real bed, but.. I want to sleep between you both."

Kevin and Vilgax watched in silence as Ben lay down in the middle of the makeshift bed on his back, his green eyes warm and inviting as he held out his arms in obvious invitation to join him there.

They lay down on either side of him, both of them staring into those familiar eyes for a moment before they began to remove Ben's clothing together slowly.

Vilgax unbuttoned Ben's shirt while Kevin worked on his pants.

Ben lifted his upper half for Vilgax so that he could remove the shirt and toss it aside, then his lower half so that Kevin could remove his pants and underwear and do the same.

Ben shuddered visibly, fully naked under their gazes, his eyes sliding closed as he moaned when Vilgax and Kevin touched either side of his bare chest, stroking and caressing his warm skin.

"_Nughh_, _oh god_, _please guys_!" he begged them already, his breath escaping him in soft pants.

Kevin moved to kiss Ben then, straddling his slim hips, and Ben's lips parted without any resistance, their wet tongues entwining intricately.

When the kiss ended after a few clearly heated moments, they were both flushed and panting heavily, Kevin starting to remove his own clothing quickly, not protesting when Ben as well as Vilgax assisted him.

Kevin lay down atop Ben now, pressing their bodies together skin to skin, shuddering obviously as Ben's hands moved to his back, his small fingers clutching at Kevin's larger body tightly as he moaned again softly.

Vilgax seemed content to watch them together for now, causing both of them to blush when he handed Kevin a small bottle of shining golden oil.

Kevin nodded wordlessly though, slicking the fingers of his right hand thoroughly with the glistening substance before starting to probe at Ben's tight little hole, careful to be gentle with him since this was his first time after all.

Ben moaned louder and squirmed in reaction, arching his back sharply, his eyes closing tightly in his pleasure as Kevin's long fingers probed deeper and stretched his ass, Ben spreading his legs out wide to either side to give him further access.

"_Kevin_, _yes_!" Ben cried out sharply, his voice turning desperate and ragged suddenly when Kevin's slicked fingers slid deeper still. "_Ohhhh_, _yessss_! _Nughhh_! Please, I- Need your cock inside me!"

"Alright, Ben," Kevin agreed, clearly pleased at his pleading request, withdrawing his fingers from him easily. "Roll over, baby. On your hands and knees."

Ben nodded and obeyed him quickly, his bare backside angled high into the air, offering himself up to him like a desperately needy sacrifice, causing Kevin's eyes to darken further then their normal shade and his mouth to suddenly go dry when Ben's hole glistened under his gaze.

He rose up behind Ben, taking hold of his slender hips and pressing the head of his cock between his nether cheeks, keeping the pressure slow and steady as he slid into Ben's receptive, welcoming body with a low groan at the intense tightness of him.

"_Ahhh_, _Kevin_!" Ben yelped, shaking under Kevin's body, shivering at the sudden, intense heat deep inside of himself.

"Ben?" Kevin stilled immediately. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"N-No, I'm alright. Promise. Feels good. So good."

"Can I move, then?"

"Yes. Please, Kev. Need to feel you- _Ahhhhh_!"

Vilgax reached out just as Kevin began thrusting into their Mate, taking hold of Ben's hard length, beginning to pleasure him with slow, even strokes of his hand up and down the clearly straining shaft, both of them visibly turned on by Ben's soft moans and whimpers of joy.

Kevin's thrusts sped up, as did Vilgax's strokes, and soon Ben was coming hard with a loud scream, yanking Kevin's release from him abruptly when he tightened around his cock.

Both of them slumped down to the blankets and pillows tiredly, panting and sweat-soaked, Kevin laying atop Ben's quivering form before Vilgax separated them carefully and cleaned them up tenderly with warm water and a cloth retrieved from Ben's small adjoining bathroom.

"God, Ben, that was just.. Amazing.." Kevin stated, his dark eyes slightly unfocused, his strong, naked body clearly sated.

"_Mmm_," Ben hummed, obviously in agreement with him. "Yes, Kevin.. It was everything."

Ben was still quivering with small aftershocks as he was suddenly lifted into Vilgax's large arms, clinging to the big alien's shoulders with a low moan when he kissed him, claiming his mouth aggressively, obviously needing Ben fiercely after his and Kevin's display of physical love.

"_Benjamen_.." Vilgax's voice rasped in-between pressing kisses to Ben's bare neck and shoulders. "_Need you_, _Mate_! Can you take me?"

"Ye-Yes, I-" Ben gasped, panting heavily, Kevin watching him rub himself all over Vilgax's much larger body almost as though he were in heat. "I'll try. Are you- Well, how big are you, exactly?"

"I am big, Benjamen," he admitted truthfully. "But it will not hurt you, I promise. As my Mate, the Mark's magic will ease my way to protect you."

"Alright, then. Just.. Go easy at first all the same?"

"Of course."

Kevin watched as Vilgax gently moved Ben off his lap reluctantly, removing the covering that was traditional to the males of his species to reveal his massive green-skinned cock.

"Holy- _Vilgax_!" Ben gasped at the sight, feeling his body melting even more now in reaction, limp and willing as Vilgax pulled him back into his embrace, spreading his legs out to either side of his broad hips to accommodate his big length.

Vilgax smiled at his Mate's reaction, clearly pleased, maneuvering his cock to place it at his still-slick entrance, growling softly in pleasure when Ben began to press down, pushing his backside slowly down until it rested against Vilgax's hips firmly.

"_Ohhh_, _Vilgax_!" Ben gasped and squirmed, wriggling and shaking atop him at the feel of Vilgax's hard, firm length buried deep inside his tightness. "Damn, I- _So full_.. But it feels good. _Hot_.. _Nughhh_, _hard_!"

"There is no pain?"

"No, you were right about that. There's no pain at all. It feels wonderful. Like.. We were made to fit together."

"We were, my Benjamen. We _all_ were, the three of us."

"Yes. Right. I know. Would you.. take me on my back?"

"Of course, Benjamen. My sweet Mate," Vilgax promised in a soft, caring voice. "If that is your wish."

"It is, yes."

Kevin's eyes darkened once more with his lust when Vilgax drew Ben up off of his thick green cock, splaying him out over their makeshift bed on his back, both of them studying his beautiful, luminous limbs, his slender, but hard cock, his gleaming, eager emerald eyes, his stretched glistening entrance.

"_Please_, _Vilgax_.." Ben pleaded, holding out his arms to him with glittering green eyes, a gasping, needy cry escaping his throat when Vilgax obeyed.

"_Benjamen_!" he groaned, his expression hungry as he moved up over him and shoved back into him deeply, beginning to thrust his strong hips quickly. "Water, but you feel good around me, Mate!"

"A-And.. You feel.. Go-Good inside me!" Ben whimpered, arching his back sharply with a ragged gasp. "_Ohh_, _harder_, _please_, _Vilgax_! _Love me harder_!"

"_So tight_, _Benjamen_!" Vilgax stated, thrusting faster as he had requested of him, drawing more pants and pleasured moans from Ben's throat with his movements. "Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

Vilgax was surprised when Kevin suddenly moved intimately close to him, draping his naked form over Vilgax's back and sliding his arms around his waist, his fingers brushing lightly over Vilgax's firm, muscular belly as he moved inside of Ben.

"Do you wish to take me, Kevin?" Vilgax rumbled quietly in inquiry.

"_What_?" Kevin gasped, clearly shocked by his question. "Why would you allow- I mean, you're a warrior."

"Anyone can find pleasure in submission to a trusted lover, even a warrior."

"But you barely know me. I know that the Mark.. But still-"

"The Mark tells me all that I need to know. I trust you."

"I- I don't know what to say.."

"Sometimes, actions can mean so much more then words, Kevin. Not always, as words are good to use to communicate with your partners so that there are not serious misunderstandings, but sometimes actions can speak louder. The knowing will come with time. Do you want me?"

"I.. I do. I'll need the oil."

"No need. My people become naturally slick and receptive in response to arousal. Even the males. I am ready for you."

Kevin nodded, feeling oddly emotional, pressing his warm lips gently to the back of Vilgax's neck as he reached down with his right hand to slide his fingers into the deep furrow of the tall alien's muscular buttocks slowly, gasping sharply in response when he felt Vilgax's wet opening pulse against his fingertips hungrily in reaction.

"_Fuck_, _Vilgax_!" Kevin growled in his low voice, nibbling now at the other male's strangely alluring neck with his teeth lightly. "_That's so hot_! _Want_ _to_ _fuck you_!"

"You should.. probably hu-hurry.." Vilgax panted, thrusting harder into Ben when he clutched at his broad, sweaty shoulders with clear, silent pleading. "Not going to.. l-last much longer.."

Kevin shuddered at the thought, placing himself at Vilgax's entrance quickly and beginning to push inside his body steadily, neither going too fast or too slow, starting to thrust in rhythm with him when he was as far in as he could get.

Ben screamed and bucked his hips suddenly, his emerald eyes burning with heated emotion as he cried out and came, releasing his seed over Vilgax's large, muscular right thigh.

Vilgax groaned at the sensations, Kevin thrusting inside him, Ben tightening around him as he finally spilled over his thigh..

He came right after Ben did, one hand on Ben's bare right hip, the other on his upper left shoulder, fingers tightening as his burning release filled the Mate beneath him.

Ben smiled up at him, tired and content, and it was as though the sun had risen in Vilgax's heart as his large, sated green cock slipped free of the seed-slicked, loosened hole of his much-pleased lover.

Kevin came a few minutes later as well, withdrawing from Vilgax's body slowly as he pressed his lips to the back of his neck again, wrapping his arms around his waist as they moved to lay down on the floor next to Ben.

Vilgax didn't protest the expected embrace, having instinctively felt Kevin's need to hold him through their Mate-Bond, the two of them spooning together as Ben rested for a moment or two with his eyes closed before opening them and wriggling closer to Vilgax, as the tall alien lay between them.

"Vilgax.." Ben said softly, splaying his right hand over Vilgax's warm chest, spreading his delicate-looking fingers over the taunt skin gently as their eyes met. "How do you feel about.. fantasies?"

"Fantasies?" he asked him curiously, leaning in slightly, unable to resist kissing the tip of Ben's adorable nose before pulling back to look at his face. "What kind of fantasies?"

"Um, well.. Sexual fantasies," Ben elaborated, blushing bright red with embarrassment, though Vilgax couldn't tell if it was from the kiss, or what he was saying to him. Perhaps it was both.

"Oh. I have no problems with such things," Vilgax reassured him as Kevin released him so that he could move to lie by Ben's right side, placing Kevin on Ben's left. "As long as it is nothing that could be even just potentially harmful to the participants."

"Oh, no, nothing like that!" Ben replied quickly, his green eyes widening a little visibly at the very thought of it. "It's that, um.."

Ben moved closer still to Vilgax, arching his neck a bit to whisper in Vilgax's right ear, the lingering flush of his embarrassment tinting his cheeks adorably.

"Oh, I see. Kevin? Would you go and retrieve a small bowl and fill it with ice spheres from the built-in box in the freezer?"

"Ice spheres?" Kevin asked him in clear surprise. "Why?"

"Please?" Vilgax replied softly in response to his question.

"Alright, I guess. I'll be right back, then."

Kevin left their warm nest of blankets with clear reluctance, pulling on his boxers, covering his beautiful, sweat-damp flesh, glancing back at them once, his eyes dark in the glow of the single lamp in the room before he slipped out the door, leaving it open just a sliver.

He returned a few minutes later with a tray containing tall glasses of water for all of them, as well as the requested bowl of frozen balls of ice, setting it down on the floor within reach before rejoining them in the blankets, clearly wondering what Ben wanted the ice balls for, though he didn't inquire about it.

They drank their water quickly, though not quick enough to make themselves sick, all of them clearly feeling parched after their exertions, setting the cups back on the tray.

Kevin watched as Vilgax reached out then, the ice spheres clinking together quietly in the bowl as he took one in the fingers of his right hand, confused when he began to lower it toward Ben's bare belly.

He watched in surprise when Ben's stomach visibly tightened in obvious anticipation as his green eyes watched Vilgax, shuddering as the cold sphere touched his warm, sweaty skin.

Ben whimpered softly in response as Vilgax slid the ice ball higher up to his chest, gasping sharply as Kevin grabbed one as well and started to do the same on the other side of his body once he realized that he liked it.

The ice spheres moved higher, and Ben squirmed and jerked, his hips bucking with the sudden pleasure, his cock hardening instantly against his stomach when the cold touched his nipples, the dusky pink flesh tightening in reaction while they swirled the ice over and around them in two different patterns so that he couldn't possibly get used to what they were doing with him.

"Ben.." Kevin murmured in a low voice, removing the ice to tug on the tightly beaded nipple on his side with his warm fingers gently.

"_Yessss_?" he hissed out from between his teeth, arching his back to push eagerly into the dual sensation of cold and heat on his chest.

"It's sexy how kinky you are about this ice.." he answered him with a grin, sliding his partially melted ice sphere back down to Ben's belly while Vilgax continued to torment his other nipple, alternating with the cold ice and his hot lips and tongue. "Where else would you like to feel it? Lower? Here?"

Ben's hips jerked forward again, his green eyes widening, then sliding closed as a low, helpless little moan escaped his throat when Kevin suddenly moved the cold ice sphere and touched it to his rigid cock, Ben's cheeks flushing pink at his own response. "_Fuck_!" Kevin groaned, biting his lower lip between his teeth briefly, actually shaking he was so turned on by Ben's well-pleasured expression. "You really _do_ like this."

Ben nodded, opening his eyes again to reveal a needy, dazed stare, trembling now as he opened his legs wider for him, biting his lower lip in disappointment as the last of Kevin's ball melted away on his stiff cock.

Kevin fished another one out of the bowl, as did Vilgax, since his had melted as well, their hands briefly brushing together.

Ben's quivering was renewed along with his anticipation, another loud moan escaping him as Kevin's ice came back to his cock, then moved down to caress his warm balls with a pleasing flash of cold.

"_Ohhhh god_.." Ben whined softly, thrusting his hips, canting them up higher with obvious need. "_More_! _Please_.."

Kevin smirked, sliding his ice over Ben's balls again, then up behind them, shocked when Ben screamed, throwing his head back as his cock impossibly hardened further.

"_Ahhhh_, _Kevin_! _Unghhh_, _yessss_!"

"Damn, Ben, you really, really like this. I wouldn't believe it myself, but the evidence is.. undeniable."

Ben nodded again, crying out sharply in surprise when he felt cold touch his anus, realizing that it was Vilgax's ice there since he could still feel Kevin's slowly melting behind his balls.

"_Ohhhh_.." he moaned, whimpering as he wriggled his hips, squirming helplessly at the strangely pleasurable sensation.

"Is this what you want, Ben?" Vilgax asked him, his low voice husky with arousal at the sight of their Mate's pleasure. "Do you want it inside you? Deep inside your body, where our cocks have just been?"

"_Ohh_, _yesss_! _Please_!" Ben gasped out breathlessly, his words hoarse and desperate. "_Inside me_! _Need it inside_!"

Vilgax smiled lazily, tauntingly, increasing the pressure of the ice at his tight hole, pressing harder when Ben began to cry, begging him as tears ran down his face helplessly in reaction.

"_Vilgax_, _please_! _Please_.." he sobbed, his breath hitching with the aching pleasure in his groin, and in his fast beating heart.

Vilgax slipped the ice sphere into Ben's body finally, sending piercing cold straight to his hot core and causing him to erupt, spilling an impressive amount of seed over his own chest and belly considering how much he'd already given up tonight.

"_Fuck_.." Ben whispered tiredly, his panting heavy, though slowly easing as Kevin and Vilgax tenderly cleaned his body with warm, wet cloths from the bathroom again. "_Thank you_.."

"Of course, Sweet Benjamen," Vilgax said with a smile, leaning down to kiss his parted lips, watching as Kevin did the same once he'd pulled back. "You are our Mate. We love you, and it is our pleasure to pleasure you."

"..Yeah, what he said," Kevin agreed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking a little embarrassed with all the emotion before he suddenly smirked as his dark eyes shone with amusement. "That was seriously hot, Ben. I've never seen anything so beautiful, _ever_. If you've got more fantasies like that, then I say keep them coming."

"I'll get back to you on that.." Ben murmured with a contented smile, obviously exhausted and sated, relaxing fully and drifting off to sleep quickly when they took him into their shared embrace.


End file.
